You are my life
by Drives-me-crazy
Summary: one-shot "Even after all that's happened, she's still here with me. Aria was right. It's Paige we're talking about. The one who's always been there for me, the love of my life. Everything is going to be fine"


**You are my life**

I opened my eyes and I saw chocolate. Dark chocolate staring at me.

"Morning, sunshine" she said with a bright smile on her face.

"Morning, babe" I chuckled as she leaned in for a kiss. "Why were you staring at me?"

She gave me a soft smile. "Because you're insanely beautiful in the morning" she tucked some of my hair behind my ear and we just looked into each other's eyes for a minute. God, I'd missed her so much. "So, how about some breakfast?" she said as she got out of bed and started putting on some clothes.

"Yeah, I'll be with you in a minute" I rolled on the bed and pull the covers up to my chin.

"Hey! Don't even think about falling asleep again, it's already 10 and our shower today may take a little bit longer than usual" a cheeky grin making its way to her face. I laughed as she made her way out of the bedroom. _Our bedroom._

We never get up this late, but we kind of had a busy night yesterday. Paige had been in New York for a very important meet from work and she just got back. I figured she would be tired from working non-stop for a whole week… but she wasn't THAT tired. I'd missed her so much I was more than happy to skip dinner and go straight to bed with her. However, the girls wanted to catch up with her today, so we are meeting up for lunch at 12 and we're running a bit late, so I got up and put on one of Paige's oversized T-shirts and some underwear and made my way to the kitchen. I leaned against the doorframe as I watched her with a smile on my face. She was singing loudly while cooking some bacon for us. When it was done she turned around and stopped singing as she blushed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she said avoiding my gaze as I made my way to the table.

"Like what?" _Like I want to spend the rest of my life with you? _"I really missed you, that's all"

A look of surprise crossed her face but was quickly replaced with a soft smile. "I'm here now, babe" she said as she placed a kiss to my forehead.

"Hey, do you want to do something tonight?" I asked as we were cleaning up the table.

"Do you have something in mind?"

"Actually, I do. I wanted to take you out, but if you're still tired then…"

"No, it's fine. Where are you taking me?" she said looking excited.

I grabbed her waist and pulled her closer while smiling. "It's a surprise" I whispered and then I kissed her seductively.

When we finally pulled apart she looked at me with a smile of her own. "So… Are we taking that shower now?"

* * *

"Paige!" Hanna squealed as she threw her arms around Paige's neck.

"Woah!" they almost fell to the ground. "Hey, Han! Missed me much?" she said, amused by the blonde's enthusiasm.

"Of course we did! Without you this place has turned into a bad zombie movie. We had to literally drag this one here out of bed last weekend so we could grab a cup of coffee together." Spencer said pointing at me.

"Hey! That's not-"

"Yes, it is!" the three of them said when I tried to defend myself. Paige grinned at me and took my hand in hers.

"So, how was New York?" Aria asked, changing the subject.

"Boring. I did nothing but work the whole week. I'm spent."

"Is it because of work or because of Emily here sucking the life out of you last night?" Hanna said with a cheeky grin.

"Hanna!" I said smacking her arm. Paige laughed loudly.

"Actually, she brought me to life once more" she looked at me with eyes full of love as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Ugh, so sweet" Hanna said looking as if she was going to throw up and we all laughed.

* * *

When we were finished, we walked down the street to our cars and Aria pulled me by the arm so we were apart from the group.

"So, how is it going? For tonight I mean…"

"Yeah, she's up for it. God, I'm so nervous" I said, taking in a deep breath.

"Don't be. She loves you, everything is going to be fine" she said, giving me a reassuring smile.

"But what if she's not ready for this?"

"Em, seriously? It's Paige we're talking about! You've been together for 6 years now and she's been in love with you since way before you got together. If she's not ready now she never will be"

I didn't say anything. I just looked at Paige that was laughing at something Hanna had said about Spencer. She's gotten so close to them with the years, even after all that's happened. And she's here with me. Aria was right. It's Paige we're talking about. The one who's always been there for me, the love of my life. Everything is going to be fine.

* * *

"Come on, Em! Just tell me, where are we going?"

"I told you! It's a surprise, you'll see when we get there!" I said for the 5th time since we got in the car.

"But you've been driving for like 30 minutes now. How much longer is it going to take?"

"Don't be such a baby! We're almost there…" and here we were, after all this years. 202, W. Chester Pike.

"'Hungry Owl Tavern'? Really, Emily?" she said smiling and looking incredulously at the rustic old place.

"Yup. I told you I was going to get you back for that time" I smiled mischievously as we got out of the car and into the remote little place.

It looked pretty much as I remembered it. The same ugly curtains on the windows, the same red booths, the same kind of people. The memories came rushing back when I spotted the exactly same booth we'd seated on all those years ago. I took Paige's hand and practically dragged her to it.

"So, what's this?" she said as we sat down.

"Well, it's where we had our first date… kind of. I thought you'd like it…" I said looking at her sheepishly. "You don't?"

"No! I mean, yes! I do! It's just… what's the occasion?" she took my hand in hers across the table.

"I just wanted you to have fun, and I remembered what a good time you and I had in here, you know?" I looked into her eyes. Warm dark chocolate eyes. "This is where I fell in love with you"

She looked at me with surprise, then she smiled at the ground. I reached for her face. "Hey, why are you looking away from me?" she looked at me and leaned in to kiss me. When we pulled apart she looked at me with a smirk on her face.

"Let's sing"

We sang our lungs out during the night and we had a blast. I think I just fell in love with her all over again and when we stepped out the door she pulled me by the waist.

"This is where you kissed me" she brushed her lips against mine and I kissed her deeply. This moment, this night… it was perfect. "I love you" she said against my lips.

"Paige… there's something I need to tell you" she looked at me with concerned eyes.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. You know how I just told you that here's where I fell in love with you? That was true but… even though I did, I still broke up with you just a bit later"

"Hey, don't worry about that. You were right, I wasn't-"

"Yeah, I thought I'd done it for the right reasons too. You weren't ready to come out and it was going to end up hurting us both, so I broke your heart. But now… I look back at all the things we've been through and how you've always been there for me. When I've been down and having a hard time… every time you looked at me with so much love and I felt like I was safe" I took both of her hands into mine. "You give me life everyday and I… I just can't see what I could possibly have done to deserve you" she withdrew her hands from mine and lifted them to cover her face. She started sobbing. "Paige? What's wrong?" I looked at her with concern. Had I said something wrong? Was she upset?

"I- I just… I don't… understand" she said between sobs.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, it's not that!" she sniffed and wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I've loved since before I even knew I was gay. You're all I've ever wanted and you're such an amazing person. You could have any guy or girl you want but you're here with me and I just feel so lucky every time I look at you. But I'm scared that someday you'll get bored of me and you'll want something better-"

"What?! No! Paige, I love you!" I took her face in both my hands. "I don't want anyone but you and I could never get enough of you. I don't care if it's Brad Pitt or Angelina Jolie, I'd still choose you. I'll never stop choosing you, Paige. For the rest of my life" I reached into my pocket for the little velvet box and opened it for Paige to see. "It was my grandmother's. My mother gave it to me and she said that when I found someone who'll love me for who I am and will take care of me, I should give it to them. But I'm not giving you this just because you love me. I'm giving you this because I love you and I promise you that I will love you with all my heart for the rest of my life. Paige, you are my life, my love, the only one for me. Will you marry me?"

We were both crying our eyes out by now. She took her hands to her mouth and I could tell she needed a moment to believe that what was happening was real. She took my hand to her mouth to place a kiss on it.

"Yes, Emily. I will marry you and love you forever, I promise" she said as she leaned against my forehead. I smiled like never before as I felt happiness running through my veins. _She said yes!_

We engaged in a kiss so deep and full of love and happiness and the world just melted around us. It was only us, Paige and I. Now we would love each other with no fear, no holding back. This was our moment, this was our life that'd been waiting for us. I looked in to her eyes with nothing but love.

"I love you so much"

* * *

So! I have no idea if this is good or not, so please let me know.. This was inspired by the song "Never Stop" by Safetysuit. I thought it was perfect for Paige's POV but then I thought... It always seems like Paige loves Emily a lot more than Emily loves Paige, so I wanted to get rid of that... with this. I hope you liked it and I hope my english is not too bad...

Also! I was thinking about doing something a little... lighter and sexier and dirtier hahah So if you have any ideas let me know! :D


End file.
